Historia de un sueño
by dunia1402
Summary: Perdona que entre sin llamar, no es esta la hora y menos el lugar...
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de nada, decir que tengo pendiente un epílogo en mi fic "La fuerza del destino", soy consciente de ello y ya tengo un montón de ideas y algo escrito (poco…), pero hasta Navidad no me pondré en serio._

 _La semana pasada escuché el nuevo CD de a La oreja de Van Gogh y la canción de "Mi pequeño gran valiente" me ha inspirado este minific que espero os guste. Tenía mono de escribir algo y con este pequeño escrito creo que me quitaré el gusanillo. La canción es muy triste, pero espero que no me salga un fic lacrimógeno._

 _Para acabar decir que: Ranma pertenece a Rumiko y la canción "Mi pequeño gran valiente" pertenece a La oreja de Van Gogh. La canción está camuflada en medio del fic. Si queréis saber qué parte es os recomiendo que escuchéis la canción._

* * *

 ** _MI PEQUEÑO GRAN VALIENTE_**

* * *

Todos se fueron después de estar toda la tarde alrededor de mi cama, mimándome y diciéndome que me pondré bien. Sé que no. Mis familiares se hicieron los valientes y delante de mí nadie lloró, a lo mejor es porque les pedí que no lo hicieran, ya llorarán sin que yo los vea. Mejor así.

Ranma está acompañando a todos a la puerta, Kasumi quiso quedarse a pasar la noche en casa y cuidar de mí, mi suegra le ha prometido que lo hará ella tranquilizándola. Nodoka ya es como mi madre.

Me duele mucho, los medicamentos que me ha dado mi cuñado no sirven de nada. Ahora que no hay nadie me permito poner un gesto de dolor y suspirar largamente esperando que se me pase, pero no pasa.

Pensaba que estaba sola en la habitación, pero no, tú te quedaste de pie junto a mi cama, tratando de comprender.

— **¿Qué te pasa mami? ¿Te duele?**

— **Un poco, mi cielo** — te contesto y tú me miras con sus inmensos ojos azules, heredados sin duda de tu padre.

El dolor que siento es horrible, por ti tengo que hacerme la valiente, por ti… por mi hombrecito de siete años. Sales corriendo, das un portazo y escucho como corres hacia el baño. Al poco apareces con una sonrisa triunfal.

— **¡Mami tengo la solución!** — Exclamas y te acercaste a mí. Tú te pusiste de puntillas, me colocaste en la sien tu tirita favorita para que me ponga bien.

— ¡ **Pero mi pequeño! Esta vez mucho me temo que no bastarán tus poderes.** — Te digo abrazándote y meneando de mi cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo.

— **Claro que sí mami, no es la primera vez que hago que te pongas bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste gripe y yo te preparé aquella sopa tan rica? Hice que te pusieras buena…** — Esa dulzura que tienes, de verdad que no sé de quien la has heredado, supongo que de tus abuelas o de tu tía Kasumi.

Me das un tierno beso en la mejilla y yo recuerdo la sopa que me hiciste. Recuerdo perfectamente aquella sopa, mi hijo ha heredado de mí mis cualidades en la cocina. Creo que me puse buena sólo para no tener que volver a tomarme una sopa suya. Aquel día entendí mejor a mi marido.

Veo la preocupación que hay en tu rostro, de Ranma has heredado el querer protegerme en todo momento. Hago un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no lo consigo y veo que estoy a punto de hacerte llorar a ti también. Te acaricio tu suave pelo, algo bonito que heredaste de mí, y te hablo con la voz más dulce que, en mi estado, puedo poner:

— **Tienes que ser fuerte mi pequeño gran valiente,** — asientes y me miras — **tienes que intentar sonreír.**

Sonríes y me hundo. Mi pobre niño, no quiero que pases lo que yo perdiendo a tu madre siendo tan solo un crío.

— **Mírame, sonrío. Ahora tú intenta ponerte bien. No quiero que te pase nada.** — Me dices acurrucando tu cabecita en mi pecho.

— **Lo siento Kenta, pero no me pondré bien** — sollozo y te hago llorar — **os voy a dejar muy pronto…**

— **No quiero que me dejes mami.** — Tu voz tiembla. Te he asustado, yo no pretendía ser tan brusca.

— **Eso nunca pasará mi cielo, yo nunca te dejaré. ¿Sabes por qué?**

— **¿Por qué?** — Preguntas sorbiendo los mocos y con una sonrisa falsa que te he obligado a poner.

— **Porque mientras no me olvides no me habré marchado del todo,** — susurro perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que me quedan — **mientras puedas recordarme, yo estaré donde tú estés.**

— **Mami me estás asustando. Paaaapi, paaaapiii** — gritas.

Mi marido entra en la habitación rápidamente, alertado por los gritos de nuestro hijo. Dejo de abrazar al niño porque ya no tengo fuerza en los brazos y sigo susurrando:

— **Y aunque los años te pinten nieve blanca sobre el pelo, serás siempre mi pequeño donde quieras que yo esté.**

— **¡Akane! Mira que eres bruta, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas al niño?** — me grita Ranma, ni en mi lecho de muerte es capaz de ser amable conmigo — **Kenta anda y ve con los abuelos y ayudarles a arreglar los desperfectos del dojo. Mamá está bien, tú no le hagas caso.**

Es un gran padre, claro que lo es. No quiere que nuestro hijo lo pase mal. Pero ambos sabemos que cuando yo no esté no habrá consuelo para ninguno de los dos.

— **Ranma, mi vida…** **mi idiota…** — murmuro — **si tuviera fuerzas ahora mismo te daría una paliza por gritarme delante de nuestro hijo.**

Ranma suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco, se acerca a la cama que compartimos des de que nos casamos siendo solo un par de chiquillos que rondaban los veinte años y se sienta a mi lado. Me coge mi mano derecha con sus dos manos y la acerca a sus labios besándola.

— **Perdóname** — me dice, y lo perdono. No quiero pasar mi último día en la tierra peleada con él.

— **¿Sabes?** — Le digo — **me voy en calma, no me da miedo partir.**

— **¿¡Pero qué cojones estás diciendo Akane!?** — Preguntas gritando — **¡Tú no te vas a ningún sitio! Deja de decir estupideces.**

Me vuelve a gritar, es su manera de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, su sufrimiento. Él me grita porque me quiere. Ranma es buena persona… es mi ángel guardián. Sólo de pensar que no puede hacer nada por ayudarme debe estar rompiéndolo por dentro.

— **¿Sabías que** **los ángeles existen? Sí mi vida, existen; yo lo supe en cuanto te vi. Me refiero a la primera vez que te vi, siendo hombre, desnudo en mi bañera…**

— **Akane estás delirando** — me dice con cara de horror — **debe ser que la medicación empieza a hacerte efecto.**

— **Ranma, prométeme que, si vienen noches sin estrellas, si tienes frío al dormir, si necesitas que te arropen; prométeme que pensarás en mí** — musito suplicante aferrándome a su camisa con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan — **no quiero que te arrope ninguna de tus estúpidas prometidas, quiero que pienses en mí, sólo en mí.**

— **¡Dios, lo que tiene que aguantar uno!** — Gruñe Ranma devolviéndome el abrazo.

Pobrecillo… viudo tan joven, amando tanto a su mujer que no pensará en ninguna otra.

— **No llores mi cielo** — le ruego muy nerviosa.

— **No estoy llorando** — me contesta tranquilamente.

Pobrecillo… se está haciendo el fuerte.

— **Claro que estás llorando, pero no lo hagas, no me gusta verte feo.**

— **No estoy llorando** — me repite con voz monótona — **y si lo hiciera no estaría feo, porque hasta llorando soy guapo.**

— **Ranma por favor, para ya que vas a hacer que llore contigo.**

— **Jodeeer Akane, ¡que no estoy llorando!**

— **Claro que sí… pero cuando me pierdas piensa en cómo derrotamos a los monstruos del armario… todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir para vivir nuestro amor, mereció la pena…**

— **Akane, será mejor que duermas un poco, mañana lo verás todo diferente.**

Me habla como si fuera una niña pequeña, creo que se está enfadando.

— **Sabes que mañana todo habrá acabado, sé valiente y recuerda que la fuerza está en ti.**

Si las miradas matasen la que me acaba de echar Ranma hubiera acabado conmigo, está muy cabreado, mejor me callo.

Mi marido me ayuda a tumbarme en la cama, me duele mucho cada vez que me muevo. Sé que Ranma se ha dado cuenta de que me duele mucho el tobillo.

— **Mañana no habrá acabado nada, seguirás igual de pesada e inaguantable como hoy.**

Pobrecillo… si él quiere creer eso que lo crea. Mañana ya no estaré para consolarlo, pero hoy sí y eso voy a hacer.

— **No me olvides, no olvides que te he amado como nadie lo ha hecho en esta vida.**

— **Vale… te voy a seguir el rollo a ver si así te duermes** — murmura Ranma. — **¡No te olvidaré mi amor! Nunca amaré a ninguna mujer como te he amado a ti** **—** en su tono de voz no to burla, no me importa, me encanta lo que estoy oyendo **— ¿Contenta? Ahora descansa…**

— **Oh Ranma, me hace tan feliz oír esto en un momento tan triste, porque mientras no me olvides, no me habré marchado del todo, mientras puedas recordarme, yo estaré donde tú estés.**

Y de repente nos compenetramos como si fuéramos uno sólo y hablamos a la vez diciendo:

— **Y aunque los años te pinten nieve blanca sobre el pelo, serás siempre mi pequeño donde quieras que yo esté.**

Me emociono sólo de pensar que Ranma ya ha aprendido a leerme el pensamiento.

— **¿Cómo lo has hecho?** — Pregunto medio ida, sin creer lo que ha pasado.

— **Akane me estás soltando el mismo rollo que le has soltado a Kenta. Ya no cabe duda que los calmantes hablan por ti.**

Y de repente dejo de sentir dolor. Siento una calma en mí que no sé explicar. No veo esa luz de la que hablan las películas y los libros. Noto un profundo silencio y no siento nada. Aunque aún puedo oír la voz del baka de mi marido diciéndome:

— **Mi pobre y torpe marimacho… anda que hacerte un esguince en el tobillo limpiando el dojo. Vaya desastre has hecho, al caerte has roto el suelo. Ni que tuvieras la fuerza y el peso de un hipopótamo.** — Sé que está sonriendo; no lo veo, pero lo sé. — **Tofu dice que tendremos que soportarte un par de días más como hoy. Luego volverás a ser la de siempre, yo ya te echo de menos.**

Noto sus labios en los míos y esta vez me toca sonreír a mí antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 _No voy a poner ni completo ni fin porque ahora que lo he acabado, creo que esta historia podría dar más de sí…_

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí gracias por leerme. La verdad es que me ha venido muy bien escribir un rato y olvidarme así de mis preocupaciones. Ahora, vuelta a la rutina!_

 _Hasta pronto (Navidad bieeeeen!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Rumiko y la canción de La oreja de Van Gogh. La canción está camuflada entre los diálogos. Es una historia corta, pero me apetecía mucho escribir alguna cosa, para desconectar de mi mundo. Espero que, si alguien la lee, la disfrute; pero no esperéis gran cosa! Ah! Se puede considerar la segunda parte de la historia anterior.

* * *

 ** _HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO_**

* * *

— **Perdona que entre sin llamar…**

— **No tienes que pedir perdón mamá, me hace muy feliz verte.**

— **Ya hija, pero no es esta la hora y menos el lugar…**

— **Mamá, ¡no digas eso!** —Akane se acomodó entre las almohadas al tiempo que su madre se sentó en la cama cerca de ella mientras le tomó las manos entre las suyas—. **Esta es tu casa mamá, puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras. Y dime… ¿cómo estás?**

— **Muy bien cariño, ¿y tú? Sé que te has dañado una pierna** —dijo su madre con su mejor sonrisa.

— **Sí, aunque en verdad no es nada, un pequeño esguince. Para serte sincera asusté mucho a mi marido y a mi hijo, pero ya me estoy recuperando.**

Akane una vez dijo esto miró al suelo recordando como había asustado a su hijo haciéndole creer que su vida se estaba terminando. Entonces recordó que era su madre la que sí la había abandonado cuando ella era pequeña, recordando de repente que aquella mujer que tenía enfrente no podía ser su madre.

— **¿Mamá?** —dijo titubeando— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

— **Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal...**

— **Mamá…** —lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos—. **Me hace feliz que me digas eso. Si supieras las veces que me he preguntado donde estarías. Mañana se lo explicaré a papá, a Kasumi y…**

Akane sintió un fino dedo que le tapó la boca.

— **No cariño, no podrás contárselo a nadie porque mañana ni te acordaras que estuve aquí. "Tan sólo fue un sueño", te repetirás. Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**

— **Yo… yo… yo quiero recordarlo…**

— **No mi niña, no lo recordarás y cuando me marche estarás mi vida en la tierra en paz** —dijo con una dulce voz—. **Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más.**

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron mientras la madre besaba en la frente a la hija. Akane no podía retener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— **No llores mi niña** —susurró deslizando sus manos por las mejillas de Akane, deteniendo las lágrimas a su paso—. **Promete que serás feliz…**

— **Te lo prometo mamá, lo seré, lo soy; Ranma me hace muy feliz, aunque siempre estemos peleando.**

— **¿Te hace reír?** —Akane asintió—. **Me alegro, te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte, así, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía mejor será así…**

Se volvieron a abrazar, Akane pensó que para ser un sueño aquel abrazo era de lo más real.

— **Ahora debes descansar.**

— **No mamá, no estoy cansada, llevo muchos días en la cama. Quédate un ratito más** —suplicó Akane.

— **Debo irme, pero antes deja que te arrope como años atrás.**

Akane se tumbó mientras su madre la iba arropando.

— **¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**

— **Claro que lo recuerdo mamá, a mi hi… a tu nieto le canto todas las canciones que me enseñaste.**

La madre se levantó, Akane no podía dejarla ir, no todavía.

— **No te vayas mamá, quédate un rato más** —le rogó.

— **Debo irme, tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti** —le explicó.

— **¿Sólo a mí? ¿Y qué pasa con los demás?**

— **A los demás no los puedo ir a visitar, sólo a ti hija y es que aquella triste noche, no te di ni un adiós al partir** —se levantó soltando las manos de Akane.

— **No te vayas mamá…**

— **Vida mía, hoy me despido por fin de ti, ahora te toca a ti seguir nuestro viaje, a ti, sólo a ti, adelante.**

— **Sin ti no voy a poder, no después de verte de nuevo, no me dejes mamá…**

— **Claro que puedes, lo estás haciendo. Tienes una bonita familia. Lo siento de verás, pero se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme. En unos segundos vas a despertar...**

— **¡Nooooo! ¡No me dejes!** —gritó Akane sentándose muy rápido.

— **Joder Akane, que sólo voy al lavabo. Me meo y no me aguanto más.**

— **Lo… lo… lo siento Ranma.**

Ranma se acercó y la besó en los labios, luego se fue hacia el baño. Cuando volvió se encontró a su esposa de pie sosteniéndose con unas muletas mirando por la ventana.

— **Deberías volver a la cama** —dijo rodeándola por la espalda en un gran abrazo.

— **¿Has visto también esa estrella fugaz? Creo que es un mensaje de mi madre. ¿Qué tontería verdad?**

— **No es ninguna tontería** —contestó Ranma aferrando aún más el abrazo.

— **Tan sólo fue un sueño, un sueño...** —se susurró Akane.

Después Ranma levantó a su mujer y la llevó en brazos a la cama pensando que era una pena no haber conocido nunca a su suegra, seguro que la habría querido mucho.


End file.
